


소원을 빌기 전에는

by vvishop



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: 라그나로크 엔딩 형제 바로 다음.





	소원을 빌기 전에는

**Author's Note:**

> 라그나로크 엔딩 형제 바로 다음.

원하는 걸 말하면 들어주겠다는 말에 홀린듯이 로키는 말하고 말았다. 몸을 미지근하게 만들어주었던 불타는 체온이 떨어졌다. 끌어 안아 전후좌우를 볼 수 있던 형제가 마주했다. 곧 이해할 수 없다는 얼굴을 보아야만 했다. 수천번 수만번 각오는 했어도 적절치 못한 순간의 괴이한 언행이었다. 토르의 미간이 펴지질 않았다. 짜잔 어색하게 장난인척 넘길 타이밍만 보던 찰나였다.  
"진실로 그거면 되는 건가."  
형제여는 둘에게 후렴과도 같았다. 문장은 그것으로 끝났다. 빠져버린 조각이 의미하는 것이 무엇일까 저가 먼저 입을 열어 놓고도 생채기가 나려했다. 연이은 말에 로키는 생각과 전혀 다른 지점에 그가 서있는 것을 알았다.  
"수음이라니. 소박하군."  
사카아르에 불시착하는 것처럼, 마법사가 끝이 없는 절벽으로 안내한 것처럼 로키는 한없이 떨어지고 있었다. 전투와 천둥의 신은 하늘을 수놓고 피로 땅을 적신 뒤 다시금 전쟁을 벌이기 전까지 난잡한 향연을 열어댔었다. 외사랑은 미화와 함께 가는 법이라, 우주의 모든 것을 보는 헤임달이 오딘의 둘째 아들을 보지 않던 시기를 로키는 늘 잊고 살았다.  
누구나 성벽은 다르니까. 깔끔하게 일탈을 정리해버린 토르는 침대의 주름을 우아하게 쓸더니 걸터 앉았다. 푸욱 매트리스는 아스가르드 인의 체중을 견디느라 눈에 띄게 꺼졌다. 입 안이 바싹 말랐다. 오천년을 보아온 형제는 한쪽 눈만 뜨고서도 항성과 같이 아름다웠다. 느긋한 얼굴이 취할 리 없는 술잔을 채웠다.  
"갑주라도 풀어주랴."  
놀려지는 것이 견딜 수 없어 장난의 신이었다. 로키는 짧은 욕을 뱉었다. 바라는 것을 앞에 두고도 마음처럼 되는 것은 아무 곳에도 없었다. 토르가 벌떡 일어났다. 눈을 마주하려면 올려다보아야만 했다. 다가오는 족족 뒤로 물러섰다. 한결같이 붙잡히는 뒷목이 위로 향하는 시선의 피로를 덜어주었다. 등에 벽이 닿았다. 그늘이 져 표정을 읽을 수가 없었다. 감싸여진 모든 뼈와 피 한 방울까지 안다고 생각한 순간 천둥의 신은 늘 다른 무언가로 화했다. 무기를 쥐는 까슬한 엄지가 귀부터 턱까지 쓸었다. 전류가 얼음덩이로 스며 불꽃을 튀겼다. 제물도 없이. 쯧. 압도적인 형제가 천벌이 두렵지 않느냐며 혀를 찼다. 바라는 것을 빌기 전에는 주의해야지. 누이처럼 거스러미가 일어난 목소리가 속삭였다. 죽음을 불사하고 날아온 일로 받을 상은 고대의 신이 벌이는 농간에 소원으로 둔갑했다. 어이 없이 벌어진 아랫 입술이 가볍게 빨렸다. 이걸로 넘어가주마. 이게 아닌데 숨이 턱 막히도록 끌어안겼다. 얼음덩이가 끓을 때까지. 포옹은 영원과도 같았다. 스윽 슬라이딩 도어가 열리는 소리와 함께 다음 순간 아무런 고지도 없이 로키는 홀로 복도에 있었다. 닫히는 문 속의 신은 이미 다른 곳을 시선하고 있었다. 시간의 신이고 싶었다. 순간을 돌려받고 싶어 서성이던 걸음이 곧 다른 방향으로 옮겨졌다.


End file.
